Graceful
by Jayeliwood
Summary: One shot Ed/Bell Edward catches Bella dancing when she thinks no one is looking. Cute short sweet


**Okay guys, this is another one shot that came from my writer's block. It's along the same group as Stupid Teasing Vampires, More human for you, and Sick. It's another little moment between Edward and Bella. I hope you enjoy.**

I hated leaving Bella for even a minute but I needed to hunt. I made it as quick as possible, drinking my fill in less then two hours.

It was around nine o'clock when I returned to her house. Charlie was downstairs watching a rather exciting basketball game. I could hear Bella's heart beat in her room. I could also hear music playing rather loudly.

Alice bought Bella several CDs to listen to when she was packing. Bella except the gift with very little argument, much to my surprise. Alice was especially proud of herself for her accomplishment.

It was less then a week until the wedding now and Bella was starting to get things ready for her to move. I insisted on doing it for her but she didn't listen, claiming that she wanted to go through some things privately.

I crawled through the window, not wanting to bother with her father. Bella's back was turned to me and she didn't hear me enter. She was bopping to the music, looking through her books before sticking them into a box.

She was actually singing along. I smiled at the sweet sound. I never heard her sing before. It was more beautiful then any Grammy winning artist. I decided to stay quiet, wanting to listen to her sing as long as possible. I knew she would get embarrassed when she saw me, the delicious blush crawling over her ivory skin.

A new song came on and she began to swirl her hips to the beat. She sang along a little louder. "Looking from behind, not to be rude looking some someone comparing to you. Tearing down windows and doors and I could not find eyes like yours."

Bella got even more into the song, her arms reaching above her head as she danced by herself. This was something else I'd never seen before. Her shirt lifted, exposing her creamy stomach. She was doing moves like a belly dancer, wiggling her hips.

I swallowed hard and thanked god that the wedding was only a week away. She didn't know how tempting she was.

Her heart beat was increasing and she was sweating a little bit, her strong scent intensified even more in the tiny room. She tossed her hair to the side, sending the scent of her strawberry shampoo my way.

I almost decided to crawl back out the window before she noticed me so I could go get a cold shower. Not that it would have worked. I would have needed to jumped into a frozen lake.

Bella solved my problem for me, turning in my direction. She jumped when she saw me, her eyes growing wide. She opened her mouth, a small whimpering noise came out. She tried to move but tripped over her feet.

She stumbled backwards and before she could drop to the floor I was in front of her, my arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"Edward, how long were you standing there?" She mumbled, her cheeks filling with her blood.

"Long enough to know how beautiful you are." I whispered, leaning down to take in her full lips.

The kiss was more intense then I actually meant it to be. Her fingers wove into my hair, holding my mouth to hers. Her heart beat increased 10 fold, making me smile against her lips. "Breath, love." I told her with a small satisfied grinned as I moved my mouth to her slender neck.

"You should have told me when you came in." She pouted, but didn't try to release herself from my arms. I don't think I could have let her go even if I wanted to.

"I'm sorry. You were just so graceful and beautiful. I was rendered speechless."

She clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "The last thing I am is graceful."

"Well, normally I would agree with you." I told her as I pulled a stray strand of her soft hair behind her ear. "But, it would seem that you are more graceful when no one is watching."

Bella smiled slightly, trying to hide it by biting her bottom lip. Her blush brightened, her eyes sparkling. This did nothing for my wavering self control. "Would you like to dance with me?" She asked in a mischievous voice.

"You're just full of surprises tonight." I told her as I pulled her closer to my body. Her soft curves conformed to completely, pressing every inch of her warmth against me. The song changed again, something slower.

The song made my heart ache a bit as I listened to the lyrics. It reminded me of our relationship, all the twists turns. "My head is battling with my heart, my logic has been torn apart..." I held her closer to me. "It's all because of you. It's all because of you."

I pressed my lips to her temple, kissing it lightly. I closed my eyes, stopping our somewhat dance. She pulled away and looked up at me. Her tiny fingers grazed my cheek. "What's the matter?"

I shook my head, not wanting to ruin the moment with words that would hardly be enough. She was safe in my arms, happy and alive. She was going to be my wife and I was the luckiest man in the world. She lifted up on her tip toes and pressed a gentle kiss on my lips.

I picked her up and spun her around. She laughed, throwing her head back, her hair flying wildly around her. The sound of her laughter warmed my cold body, filling me with complete and utter contentment.

**I'd like to thank Daddy's little cannibal for Betaing and helping me along when I wasn't happy with the ending. I'm still not but I don't think I ever will be.**

**As I said before, it's along the same lines as Stupid teasing vampires, more human for you, and sick so if you liked those check them out and let me know what you think. If you add me to your author alerts, I promise I get writer's block alot and I get alot of things like this.**

**OH! And also, just to let you know, I've been nominated for 4 awards, 3 of which are for my story blind and one for best author (along with my best friend on here Daddy's Little Cannibal) The voting hasn't started yet but I'm going to put a link on my profile so you can check out the site. I'll be sure to let you know when voting starts. **

**The songs that she dances to are Eyes like yours by Shakira and Sway by Bic Runga. Check them out, their awesome songs.**

**Alright, I love you guys, you know I do! Show me some love and review...Please :)**


End file.
